I am a second year doctoral student. I do not currently have a thesis proposal. My area of interest is birth outcomes and child survival. There are many areas of the world that do not have reliable measures of infant and child mortality. Demographic techniques can make estimates of measures that can be used by health care providers and family planning program officials. Having specific numbers to work with will make it easier to provide an adequate amount of supplies and medicines. It would also give health care workers and relief workers an idea of what to expect when they approach a specific population. Researching the impact of family planning programs on birth outcomes and child survival can help program officials decide where to focus their efforts. An important question is whether spacing behavior has an impact on infant and child mortality? The length of birth intervals can be used as an indicator of spacing behavior. Specific questions that need to be asked include: What factors net of birth intervals impact infant and child mortality? Are breastfeeding, mother's age, gender and parity, prematurity and wantedness important variables? What are the mechanisms underlying the association? The answers to these questions can help health professionals understand how to lower infant mortality rates and improve child survival.